Like a Boy
by HPFan126
Summary: Even as a young child, Naruko had always believed that she will become one of the best shinobi that Konoha has produced. It was her dream to become one of the best but will she give up this dream when she sees just how badly people react to her dream. Originally from THfreak122.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Title**: Like a Boy

**Author:** HPFan126

**Language:** English

**Genre:** General

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Even as a young child, Naruko had always believed that she will become one of the best shinobi that Konoha has produced. It was her dream to become one of the best but will she give up this dream when she sees just how badly people react to her dream. Originally from THfreak122.

* * *

Everyone felt loneliness. It was an emotion that a person experienced at least once in their life. They say there were many reasons why a person would feel lonely. It may be from being abused or from being rejected as well as being unable to fit in or from a broken heart. In Naruko's case, it was from being rejected from the other kids. She couldn't describe how painful it is but all she can say is that it was painful. In honesty, she had always been lonely and she couldn't remember not being alone.

When she had been younger, she had thought the loneliness would go away. It never did. It has gotten stronger and stronger especially, when she sees other kids playing with their parents. It was just a painful reminder of who she was. She was just some no-name orphan, whose parents had abandoned her.

Naruko blinked back the tears that were threatening to come out and chose to focus on the kids in front of her, who were playing. They all had huge beaming smiles as they played the game of ninja. The parents behind them were smiling as well, looking happy to see that their kids were happy. However, a couple of the parents were staring at her. No, staring at her was putting it mildly, in actual fact they were glaring at her.

The blonde gave them a fake smile, which caused the parents to glare at her. It seemed like her smile had made them intensify their glares, if that was even possible. Now, their glares reminded her of a cobra snake ready to attack. The description should tell you how horrible those glares were.

The worse thing wasn't the glares but the whispers. She can hear them talking about her, especially from the two women in front of her. They didn't bother to hide their dislike of her.

"I don't get why she's here!" One of the mother sneered. "It is a pity that the Hokage-"

"Do you want to get yourself killed? The Hokage forbidden anyone from talking about it!" The other woman hissed, glaring at the blonde. "He will chop our heads off if there is any mention of that horrid day."

Naruko frowned and looked at them in curiosity, before chuckling. It wasn't any of her business to know what they were talking about. The parents continued to glare at her but the blonde kept on with the fake smile. They faltered at the smile but continued on with the glaring.

"Well, you can't deny the fact that she's…_strange_." The mother whispered lowly for the other mother to hear. "Those smiles of hers are unnatural and those whiskers marks, well, how can we be certain that she isn't…?"

"We can't be certain but we can't take the chance." The other woman whispered harshly. "How can we be certain that she will not hurt them? For all we know, she may be…"

The blonde looked down at her lap, deciding that it was time for her to ignore their conversation. She tried her hardest to concentrate on the other kids and not to allow the parents' comment to affect her. Yet, it was hard not to allow it affect her. She touched the whisker marks and gritted. Were these whiskers marks the reason for her being an outcast? She couldn't control her appearance. It wasn't like she asked for it.

"I heard that she was also one of the survivors of that _incident_."

"It must have been her fault then."

Naruko gulped and looked down at her small hands, which was covered in scars. These ugly scars not only covered her hands but her back as well, reminding her of the past that she can't get away from. The scars were jagged and each one of them were different in lengths. Each scar that she has, have a story to tell.

She took several calming breaths and glared at the ladies. They didn't know anything about her. None of them did. It wasn't her fault that it happened. It wasn't. She was innocent just like the others. All the orphans knew it yet; these adults didn't want to believe it. Why? She hadn't planned anything. How was it her fault that those kids die? She could feel the tears threatening to come out, again.

"How can it be her fault? She is but a child!"

"She's no child…she's a murderer." The woman hissed, scowling at her.

The blonde smiled brightly at the woman and waved her hand. The woman was taken back but the surprise was soon replaced with a dirty look. It was ten minutes of intense staring before the lady turned her attention away from her, focusing it on her friend. Naruko sighed in relief.

She slumped against the swing and smiled bitterly. Why should she give a damn about what they think of her? She knows herself and she knew the adults were wrong about her. No way would she harm someone and she was no murderer. It wasn't her fault they died. It wasn't. She had only been four years old for Kami sake.

Naruko could feel the tears building up again as she thought about their accusation. It shouldn't affect her. She had been just a victim as the others…so why was she treated differently? The blonde shook her head and looked at the kids. They didn't notice her. None of them really did.

Putting her hands on her face, the blonde mulled over her last thought. Why would she want to be seen by them? It will only cause trouble and pain. These two always seemed to accompany her when someone notices her. She already had enough pain and trouble.

"I heard that your daughter is going to go to the Academy." The mother said to her friend. "You must be really proud of her."

"Of course I am, I only want the best for her." The friend replied, smiling proudly at the woman, not noticing the change of subject. "I know that she will do well. I am planning to get her a tutor to help her with her studies."

Naruko smiled and gazed at the sky. The Academy was a school well known for training ninja, though it was the only school, which trains ninjas. It was also her new school and next week, will be her first week. Next week, she will learn what makes a ninja a ninja. Maybe, even learn a jutsu or two. Those jutsu will make her one of the strongest shinobi.

She has to become the strongest shinobi. It was the only way she can fulfill that promise.

The blonde remembered her only friend in the orphanage. The girl had dreamt to become one of the strongest shinobi that this village had seen. Unfortunately, she died before it could happen. That night, Naruko made a promise to her friend to fulfill her dream.

The blonde had no intention of breaking the promise.

"She will make me proud of course." The friend continued, returning the attention back to her. "My little Sakura-chan will be the first ninja in the family, of course she will. I hired an expensive tutor for her."

"Of course you did." The other woman muttered.

Naruko stared blankly at the two mothers before looking at the other kids. These kids may have people helping them to become proper ninjas. She had no one. She will need to work ten times harder than them, if she wishes to get a good mark. The blonde didn't want to be the dead last. It would be humiliating.

She had every intention in becoming one of the best of the class.

* * *

Naruko had been counting down the days in excitement as; she waited for the first day of school to school to come. However, she wasn't thrilled in meeting the other kids or the teachers. They would treat her like the others did. If not now than it will be later. It always happened.

The question was how long would it be before they prove her suspicion right? Naruko asked herself as she took a seat beside a blind-looking girl. Sighing, the blonde turned her head to look at her classmate. The girl looked nervous with her shifting eyes and poking fingers. She didn't look insincere. Maybe, this girl will be different from the others.

She sucked in her breath as she felt some of the kids glare at her backs. It was barely the first day of school and already they hated her. Wasn't she lucky today? Only the first day and she was an outcast. Sighing, Naruko shook her head and averted her gaze at the instructor, who stood in front of the blackboard.

He seemed to be excited and upbeat like the other kids in the class. He was grinning as he wrote down his name for them to read before, turning to introduce himself. Which was where they were now. There was nothing remarkable about him in appearance. The only think that stood out to her, was the scar.

"My name is Umino Iruka and I will be your sensei for the next couple of years." The instructor said, smiling at them. "For the next six years, I will be teaching you…"

Naruko could feel a yawn threatening to come out but luckily she surpassed the urge. The speech was just taking too long to her liking and it was boring. She slumped against her seat and tried her hardest to pay attention to him. Her eyelashes were heavy, making it tempting for her to close it. Luckily, she didn't do it. It will do her no good to sleep during class.

The other kids were getting bored too. They all seemed ready to fall asleep at the speech or were talking to their partners. Others had actually fallen asleep while a few other kids were playing a game. She quietly yawned and stared at their sensei.

"…Now I would like all of you to introduce yourselves to me and the rest of the class." Iruka said, returning the class attention on him. He gave them a kind smile before continuing. "Now, which one of you wish to introduce yourself to the class?"

Nobody raised their hands and each one of the students stared at each other expectantly. Naruko shifted in her seat as the other kids looked at her, silently daring her to raise her hand. She didn't rise for the bait. Instead, she fixed her stare at her neighbor, who didn't seem to have any intention to raise his hand.

Iruka frowned at them and asked. "None of you wish to introduce yourself?"

They all shook their head and waited in baited breath as their instructor rubbed his chin. Naruko tapped her feat impatiently and gaze at the scarred man, who was sighing. He didn't seem to be too happy now. She flexed her arms and stretched while her classmates looked at him anxiously.

"I guess I have no choice but to go by alphabetical order." Iruka said calmly, fixing each of the students with his stare. "Right when I call your name, I want you to stand up and say your name along with your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams."

The whole class groaned but their groans stopped as soon as the chunin glared at them. Each of the students grumbled about how boring it is and how they thought that they would be learning jutsus first. Naruko nodded her head in agreement with them but wisely decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Aburame Shino!" Iruka called out.

Everyone in the class kept quiet as they watched the boy stood up. He was strange in Naruko's opinion. He wore a jacket that not only covered half of his face but also hanged down to his knees. The hood that he wore covered his face even more. The sunglasses weren't helping him in appearance either.

The whole class listened as the boy told them about how his clan dealt with insects. She had found that oddly interesting to learn. It was odd to hear him admit that he collected insects. Most kids, she observed would never admit to such things. Perhaps it has to do with his clan.

This went on for a while and Narutl hadn't bothered to listen to the others except for the girl beside her, whom she had soon learned was called Hyuga Hinata. The girl had stuttered as she informed them about herself, the quietness didn't help either. The boy beside Naruko snickered at the girl, making the blonde feel irritated with the boy.

Through it was funny to see that it bit him in the back later on, when he had to introduce himself.

It wasn't long before Naruko had to introduce herself to the whole class. Reluctantly, the girl stood up to introduce herself to them. She smiled at her classmates, making sure that they do not see how nervous she is. They were like wolves after all. One wrong move and she is dead.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruko." She said, smiling brightly at them. "I like to read and draw and I dislike liars, cheaters and people who can't take a joke. My dream is to be…" Her voice faltered as she remembered the last words of her only friend. She didn't want to speak anymore, in fear that she would break down.

"Your dream is…?" Iruka asked, prompting her to continue on with her introduction.

"I dream to become one of the best shinobi that Konoha has produced." Naruko finished lamely, smiling at him. The man pursed his lips and the blonde couldn't make out the emotion in his eyes. He was torn-over something that much she can be certain.

The other kids snickered at her words, not seeming to believe her dream. She gritted her teeth and reminded herself firmly that she didn't need their approval. It was her dream, not theirs. Let them think that she is a fool. At least, she had a worthwhile dream.

The last thirty minutes of the class had been spent learning about the history of Konoha. Iruka had told them that if they wanted to, they could take notes and nearly the whole class decided not to take notes but Naruko had chosen to copy notes.

She ignored the looks from her new classmates. Tightening her grip on the pencil, Naruko focused on Iruka droning. She will prove to them that she would become one of the best shinobis that the country. When this happens, they will have no choice but to accept the fact that she was right. She will make sure that dream will happen.

The blonde didn't drop her pencil until Hinata had gently tapped her on the back and informed her that it was time for them to go to taijutsu. Sighing, Naruko stood up to follow the girl to their lesson.

The silence between them was awkward since; neither of them knew anything about each other. Naruko stuffed her hands into her pockets and looked at the girl. Hinata was no doubt different from their female classmates, who were always giggling for no apparent reason. She was quiet, thank goodness and seemed to have a good head in her shoulder.

"I-I think t-that y-your dream is admirable."

Naruko blinked and stared at the girl in curiosity. The blue-haired girl flushed deep red and had a mortified expression, looking shock to admitting this. The cerulean-eyed girl smiled in amusement as Hinata bowed her head in embarrassment. Perhaps, this girl will be different from the others.

"Thank you, Hinata-san." Naruko said, smiling at her. "It means a lot for me to hear that someone supports my dream."

The two girls hesitantly smile at each other and walk towards the field where their taijutsu lesson was being held. The instructor had immediately gestured for all the students to take a seat in front of him and introduced himself as Mizuki. The man had thrown her icy looks and didn't bother to hide his hatred from her. Naruko didn't mind.

She liked him as much as he liked her.

The taijutsu instructor started to explain to them what taijutsu was before teaching the students the kata. When it came to her through, he taught her differently from the other students. Where the other students right hand will be position in front of the chest, hers will be below her stomach. It was suspicious and felt very much uncomfortable.

She glanced at the other students and mimicked their stance while Mizuki was busy helping the others. She didn't like this stance either but it was better than the one he had put her in.

When Mizuki came to her again. He seemed to be shock that she had changed position but the shock was soon replaced with anger. He seemed to be furious as to her change of kata. She gave him a confuse look, furrowing her eyebrows at him. What did she do wrong? His kata felt uncomfortable so it was only natural that she changed it.

"Why aren't you in the kata that I put you in?"

"It felt uncomfortable," Naruko answered truthfully, "I found it to be a painful position to be in and besides the other kids aren't doing the kata, you told them to do."

"That's because you're special." Mizuki said.

The blonde inwardly snorted at this. "It felt uncomfortable and wrong." She said calmly. "Explain to me how this kata will help me? If you can tell me the reason why, I will go back to that kata."

The sliver-haired chunin sweated at the sight of all the kids looking at him in curiosity and whispering at each other. They all looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer her question but the bell rang before he had the chance to answer the question.

They returned back to Iruka for lecture on Chakra and how to control it and this time, the students dutifully copied the notes that the scarred chunin wrote. Naruko had taken it to herself that she copied the lectures that he wrote, not wanting to be left behind by her classmates.

Naruko was determined to keep her promise.

* * *

**Author Note:** I forget to mention earlier to say thanks to THfreak122 for allowing me to rewrite her chapters and to continue it. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Title**: Like a Boy

**Author:** HPFan126

**Language:** English

**Genre:** General

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Even as a young child, Naruko had always believed that she would become one of the best shinobi that Konoha has produced. It was her dream to become one of the best but will she give up this dream when she sees just how badly people react to her dream. Originally from THfreak122.

* * *

Naruko squinted as the morning sun glinted off the white-painted exterior of the Hokage's tower.

Why did she decide to wake up this early in the morning? She should be catching up on some sleep, not go visit the Hokage at eight o'clock in the morning. It was a waste of time and energy.

Than again, it was her fault for studying up to 2 am.

But this didn't mean she regret it. To become the best than she must sacrifice a few things, which unfortunately includes sleep. Everyone knows that she loves to sleep.

But if she wanted to get good marks than she shouldn't complain.

She also shouldn't complain about not fitting in. Once the second day of school started, all the kids started to tease her about her dreams. Telling her it was impossible for a girl like her to do it. You are nobody and the fact that she was a girl were their reasons why she couldn't do it.

She didn't cry when they said this to her.

She is not one of those kids that cry about these things. She was one of those people, who can't control their tempers. It had been tempting to hit them for their rude comments but she didn't.

No, what she did to them after each comment was tame.

Every time, they make such comments, Naruko would give them a smartass comment of her own. Hitting them will only bring trouble and she certainly didn't want any trouble. Getting into trouble may get her to have physical punishment.

It certainly happens with the Matron. The woman slapped her whenever she and the other kids get into a fight.

Naruko doesn't want to relive those punishments again. It always reminds her of how weak she has been and how naïve she used to be. She had been so naïve to think that the matron will stop and will become nice to all of them.

Oh how she hates herself for thinking like that.

Naruko shook her head and changed her thoughts to the Hokage, trying to remember the reason why she wanted to go see him. It has to be an important reason or else, she wasted all that walking for no reason.

She bit her lips and snapped her fingers, recalling the reason why she wanted to see him.

Oh yes, it was about her lesson.

She was having trouble with her taijutsu lesson and wanted advice from the old man about his opinion on who's right.

It was a good reason for her to wake up before eight to see him. He's the only person, who she can trust to tell her the truth without being bias.

Another reason may be because she knows that the best time to see the Hokage is around eight to ten. Go later and the secretary will be more of a grump but that behavior may only be applied to her. Or it might have to do with the stress of her job.

Knowing her luck, it was the former than the latter.

Well, whatever the reason is, Naruko has no intention of becoming like her. She will not let personal reasons or pressure effect her work. The mere idea of being snappy at people makes her shudder. She wanted at least be predictable in her moods, particularly when it comes to time.

Like the Sandaime Hokage, he was predictable when it comes to timing.

She's fortunate that the Hokage is predictable in his moods. The mornings are always a good time to talk to the old man. He's always smiling and acting cheerful in the morning, also giving her sweets when he isn't busy.

The good thing about the old man besides the sweets and predictable moods- is the fact that he never gets angry even when he is in a bad mood. Than again, it was only her that he doesn't yell when he is in a bad mood. She has seen him yell at the secretary.

It doesn't matter what mood he is in to her, anyway. She loves talking to the old man.

It may have to do with the fact that he saved her and the other orphans from that hellhole. It will explain why she liked him a great deal and explains how she keeps her comments to herself.

It is the only reasonable explanation that she has on why she gives him a bit more respect, than the other adults.

It can also be said that she doesn't respect the adults.

A prime example is now:

She stood in front of the secretary. Her glare was less threatening and more soft, cementing the idea that it was a good idea to come at this time. The glares were always less effective in the morning and only because it was early in the morning.

"What do you want?" The secretary sneered.

Naruko blinked. "I wished to see the Hokage, of course." She answered happily. "Is that alright? He isn't in meeting is he?"

The secretary narrowed her eyes at her. The woman's thin lips were twitching and her hands were curling into a small fist, reminding Naruko of the Matron, who used to do this action when she's angry.

Naruko continue to smile and waited to hear the lady's answer.

She wasn't nervous about the woman lying to her because the two of them knows that she will get into trouble. The Hokage always believed the little girl's babbling over the secretary's.

And Naruko knew for a fact that the secretary doesn't want that to happen again.

"No, he isn't in the meeting." The secretary answered, giving her a strain smile. "He would be happy to see you, D-Naruko."

She didn't miss the quick change of letter. Naruko frowned and rubbed her chin. What was that lady going to call her? She shrugged. It wasn't the time for her to think about what the mean woman was going to call her.

It was time for her to talk to the old man.

Smiling widely, the blonde made her way through the hallway. She hoped that the old man wouldn't mind too badly with her interrupting his work.

She always felt bad when she interrupted him from his work. He always work so hard and never complains when she interrupt him from the paperwork. Pretending to be happy to see her when all he really wanted to do his paperwork.

Even the guards show her just how hard he works.

Their eyes were red from staying up all night. They stay up all night to protect the old man, who wakes up early in the morning and stays up to god knows what time.

He never takes break.

The only breaks that he has are when she visited or his short walks in the village, checking on this and that.

It was a good thing that the old man is dedicated to his job and villagers or else she wonders why he wanted this job.

The job of the Hokage was to protect these villagers with their life and it suited the old man just fine. He saved her and the orphans from that place. If it had ended badly, he would have die.

She doubts that she will be dedicated to his job as he is or if she has the desire to protect these villagers. One day, she may have the desire to protect the villagers form harm.

One day she will have the same desire but certainly not today or tomorrow.

Naruko couldn't stop herself from fidgeting and smiled nervously at the impassive guards.

She shook her head and reminded herself that they weren't bad peoples and are actually good people.

She blames the matron for her distrust in adults.

"I-I wish to speak to the Hokage-oji-san if I can." Naruko stuttered.

"Of course, Naruko." The one on her right said, smiling at her. "You know that the door is always open for you."

She wasn't certain if the man was being sarcastic or sincere. Either way, she still felt giddy. Grinning at the guards as they opened the doors, Naruko walked into the Hokage's office.

Seeing the old man like this, in the bright and unmoving morning sunlight, reminded her just how old the man was. The old man was in his late sixties and should be happily retired. But he had been forced back into this office again when he could be spending time with his grandchildren and children. She felt pity for the old man; his job certainly didn't look fun.

"You are up earlier than usual, Naruko-chan." Hiruzen said kindly as he looked up from his paperwork. "You, usually come back at nine or nine-thirty."

"I know, oji-san." She said as she took a seat in front of him. "But I have a few questions that can't wait to be answered. Anyways, it is better to come earlier then later. And I really want you to answer these questions." She whined.

He nodded slowly. "And what might these questions be?"

"Well, one of these questions…involves my dream. On the first day, the Academy instructor asked me what I wanted to be and I answered that I wanted to become one of the best shinobi that Konoha has produce. However the response I got, the next day, makes me question our village…ideals."

Her words were chosen with the intent of being polite. She could have been blunt and said that she disagree with the village's ideas was not something you should say to the Hokage.

Even she wasn't that rude.

She shook her head and brings her attention back to the Hokage, who smiled in curiosity.

"Oh and what have they have been saying Naruko?" Hiruzen said as he straightened up in his chair and lit his pipe, causing the blonde to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"They say that a female can't be a good ninja…they say that we're a weak and can never be as good as a fighter as a boy!" Naruko yelled, clenching her hands into a fist. "Do you agree with them than, Oji-san? Do you honestly think that a girl isn't as a good as a fighter as a boy? If so why?"

"Naruko, you're jumping to conclusion again." Sarutobi said, sighing at the angry blonde. "But to answer your question, I don't agree with them."

"You don't?" Naruko asked, looking at him in shock.

"No, I don't Naruko-chan." Sarutobi said wearily. "One of my students was a female and she had physical strength that no boy in this village could ever hope to have."

The blonde tilted her head. "Than why do people believe that a girls can't fight as well as boys? I will have thought that your female student would have proven them wrong."

"To a certain extent, she did prove them wrong. However, Naruko don't think that it only takes one person to change people's opinion of girls." The old Hokage answered. "It isn't like the books that you read, Naruko. It isn't like it only takes one person to change their ideas. However, you can be certain that this village will see the worth of female ninjas."

"I wish I'm also that certain." Naruko admitted, leaning against the chair.

"And why aren't you certain, Naruko-chan?"

The blonde pursed her lips. "Kids are taught certain ideas about what is and isn't acceptable in society." She answered softly. "In the eyes of most of the civilians, girls are meant to be docile and a housewife."

"You are indeed correct," Hiruzen said. "But maybe you would be able to prove these villagers wrong and show them the truth worth of a female ninja by showing them that you are one of the best. Isn't that your dream? To be the best ninja that this village has ever seen? Or am I wrong?"

The blonde shook her head. "You're not wrong that is my dream but, I do wonder if my dream is as hopeless as they say it is. The kids in my class believe that I won't be able to do it…" she smiled bitterly and continued. "But I don't wish to be weak and I have a promise to fulfill besides, I don't wish to be a housewife or docile…" the girl trailed off.

"Or docile…?" Sarutobi prompted.

"I'm going to become the best shinobi that this village produce! I want to prove to them that girls are just as strong boys but…is it so wrong to want to prove this to them?" She asked. "In their eyes, we are weak but we are strong, aren't we Oji-san?"

The Hokage smiled at her and puffed his pipe, causing the blonde to give him a pointed look. He gave her an innocent smile and the blue-eyed shook her head at him, realizing there was no point in scolding him.

"Women are strong, Naruko and it isn't wrong to prove them that girls can be strong as boys." Sarutobi assured her. "Yet…Naruko, this dream of yours is going to be difficult to accomplish. People will make sure that you won't accomplish it. They will mock you-"

"Let them mock me, I don't give a damn about what they have to say!" Naruko said, interrupting the man from finishing the rant.

The old man smiled at her comment before continuing. "You need to know that no matter how strong you get, they will not easily accept the fact that the girl is the strongest shinobi in our village." He said, smiling warmly at her. "But from your earlier comment, I can tell that you are not going to give up."

"I'm going to take that as a complement." She said dryly.

"It is Naruko." He assured her. "My advice is that you continue believing in your dreams and work hard for it then one day, you will become the best shinobi that this country has ever produce."

Naruko smiled softly as the old man took out a pack of biscuits out of the long robes and offered her some. Smiling, she took one and nibbled on it. "So you are telling me that if I worked hard for it and continue believing it than one day it will come true?" she asked.

The Hokage nodded. . "Yes that is the best way to sum up how you can make that dream of yours come true. You have to prove yourself to the village by accomplishing this dream of yours. Perhaps only than, you will make them regret their attitude towards the girls."

"I see," Naruko said softly. "Than what about the instructor? He had been trying to teach me a different kata from the other kids but…" she hesitated when she saw the sharp look on the Hokage's face.

"I see," The old man said, tilting his hat down at her. "But what Naruko? Is there something wrong?"

"Well, it feels wrong to me." She admitted. "I feel like that the kata will kill me and each time that I change the kata to the one that he taught the other kids, he scolds me."

"What do you mean by the kata that he taught the other kids, Naruko?" Sarutobi asked.

The blonde can tell by the glint in his eyes that the old man was furious.

"Well, he was trying to teach me this Kata that looked very different from the others." She admitted, looking down at her hands. "It felt so uncomfortable that I decided to copy the others kata. Theirs at least seemed more comfortable."

"Oh and what did he say to you when you change it?"

"He becomes mad and asked me why I'm not in the Kata that he put me in." Naruko answered. "I will always tell him that it feels uncomfortable and wrong. You know one day I told him to shut the hell up and explain to me why my one was different from the other."

Sarutobi shook his head at her and said. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're observant and notice that your kata was different but…did you have to say that to your sensei?"

"He hates me and doesn't even try to hide it." Naruko stated. "So I don't see any point of being even remotely polite to him."

"You never change do you." He said in mock disappointment. "First your sensei, now me, who are you going to disrespect the Daimyo?"

"Probably." Naruko admitted, grinning at him.

"I won't be surprise if you do." The Hokage mumbled. "But that may be your charm, Naruko."

"Did you say something Oji-san?"

"Nothing." Sarutobi said, smiling at her. "But Naruko, you should know that you are always surprisingly me with your logic and dreams."

"Someone has to." Naruko sighed. "It is only logical that I choose to be different from everyone in my class, besides my dream is the only one that has the issue of me being a girl."

"I know but most girls don't dream like you do, Naruko."

"Well I have something to prove to this village. I need to change their opinion of me…of girls in general if I'm truly to accomplish my dream." Naruko answered bluntly. "I'm not going to be what they think of me nor am I going to be their idea of the perfect girl."

"You were never a person idea of a perfect girl, not even when you got out of that place." The Hokage pointed out.

"_She_ told me that I should never try to be what people's expect me to be." Naruko replied crisply. "It is because of _her_ that I refuse to show them just how much their words hurts me."

"You know Naruko that it is alright to cry." The Hokage said gently.

"Crying doesn't solve my problem, it will only be proof that they were right. Besides crying had never helped anyone and I of all people should know it."

"It is just me and you here, Naruko."

"And if word went out that I had been seen crying then that would mean I had shown weakness to them! Crying might lighten the burden but it doesn't solve the problem. I will not cry especially in front of them."

The refusal to cry was why she found herself staring at the gates of the abandon orphanage, waiting to see if it had any effects on her.

This place had been her hell and prison.

It was the place, where her best-friend had died. No, not only her best friend but also the other orphans as well.

They all died here and it was that damned matron's fault and maybe it was her fault as well.

It was the Matron's bitterness and anger towards her that caused their deaths.

She shook her head and looked at the smallest windows on the far end of the building. That was where her room had been. She shared that room with only one person…that person had been her best-friend.

It was also the same room where she had died.

Naruko shook her head at her thoughts and concentrated on the grass, trying to forget the memory of that day.

There was no need to have one of those attacks again.

Hesitantly, the blonde runs her finger on the rusty gates. Smiling bitterly, the young girl realizes just how strange she was.

No kid would come back to the place where it had been their hell; only a strange person will do this. But Naruko has never been normal, not even when she had been here. Besides, if anyone has more right to avoid this place than it was her.

The only reason why she comes back to this place is to remember her deceased friend and to remember that she is a survivor.

Yet every time she comes here and starts to remember her deceased friend, Naruko will start to have the need to cry. But for some strange reason, she can't bring herself to cry.

It must be because she knew crying will not solve anything.

Crying will not change the fact that her best friend was dead. It will certainly not bring her or the other kids back. It will not change anything!

So why can't she accept that they were dead!

It had been two years since they died.

Yet even after two years, this orphanage and Matron had brought her nothing but pained.

Taking several calming breaths, Naruko stood up and looked at the orphanage again. In some ways the orphanage had been a good thing, it made her realized that you couldn't depend on adults. The Hokage was a kind man but she didn't trust him enough to tell him about what truly happened.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked, startling the blonde.

Naruko twirled around and was taken back by the sight of an older boy looking at her.

He seemed to have a very impassive expression for some strange reason.

She shook her head and focuses her eyes on the boy. The headband around his head told her that he was a shinobi. She frowned at the sight of the strange crest on his shirt. It looked kind of familiar to her but she doesn't know where she had seen it.

His dark eyes and hair also looked strangely familiar to her.

"And how is it any of your business? I have the right to stand here and look at the building!" Naruko retorted. "In fact, I should be the one questioning you about why you're here! No one ever comes here!"

The shinobi's mouth twitch at her reply and a small glint of amusement can be seen in his eyes. Even, she could tell that it was taking all his power not to laugh at her.

Crossing her arms, Naruko glared at the shinobi as she waited him to respond to her question. He better have a good reason on why he was in her turf. It was her special place.

It was the only place she is allowed to remember the past.

"I train nearby." He explained, pointing towards the training grounds that she could barely make out. "I always pass this way after I train."

The blonde frowned and rubbed her chin, wondering how she missed that important detail.

Oh yes, it had been years since she last visit and almost no one trains on Saturday.

"Now, tell me again why are you here? It is only fair that you answer this because I answer your question." The shinobi said.

"I always come here." Naruko answered reluctantly. "I come here to remember my friends…and to remind myself that no adult should be trusted."

"A child your age shouldn't be saying such things," The shinobi commented. "You should be able to trust adults."

The blue-eyed girl sighed. "I do trust adults but only those that earned my trust," she pointed her finger at him and added, "and you shouldn't talk like you are not a kid yourself."

The shinobi didn't blinked at her comment and answered, "I'm considered an adult in the eyes of both shinobi and civilians."

"You sure don't look like an adult." Naruko said, frowning at the older boy. "To me you look like an ordinary teenager, not some kid. So why do they consider you an adult? Aren't you a teenager?"

"When you get this headband, you are considered an adult."

"Really?"

"Yes," the shinobi said as he sat beside her. "If you are old enough to kill than you are old enough to be considered an adult."

The blue-eyed girl winced at the mention of killing. Memories of her best-friend's body surfaced her mind as she contemplated the mere idea of her killing someone.

It made her feel sick to her stomach.

"You don't like the mere idea of killing someone," the shinobi commented.

The blonde slumped her shoulder at him and said, "I…I don't think that I'm capable of killing someone."

"Then why do you wish to be a ninja? If you can't stand killing then why become a ninja?" The shinobi asked, looking at her with his emotionless eyes.

The young girl shrugged. "I heard stories about ninjas from people and at the time, I thought how cool it will be if I become a ninja." She admitted. "It was also my friend's dream to become a ninja so that is another reason of my decision to become a ninja. I doubt that it was a good reason to become a shinobi and I'm not certain if this is the right job for me. But I'm going to continue training to become a ninja."

"Why? If you are not certain of becoming a ninja than why not quit?"

"I made a promise to my friend of accomplishing her dream and I stand by that promise." She answered sadly, picking up the flowers from the ground. "She dreamed to become the best shinobi that Konoha has ever produce and I will keep to that promise."

"Before you made that promise, what was your dream?"

Naruko smiled bitterly and answered. "To have freedom and to see the outside world. Now I wish to accomplish my friend's dream as well as to show the worth of females. "

The older boy was taken back by her answer, which didn't really surprise her. Now that she looks back at it, her dreams did seem to be a bid morbid and now, her dream can be seen as weird. But back then; she had been a very sad child.

To be more precise, she had been weak, sad and weird back then.

"You are a strange girl." He said. "You don't see many girls wishing to change the ideals of people or to keep a promise. Kids, your age, often break promises nor do you see a girl with ambitious ideas."

The blonde crossed her arms at him and retorted, "Not all girls are the same! I certainly don't want a boy to think that I'm docile or weak."

"You certainly not docile, more of a tiger maybe I should call you kitten," The shinobi deadpanned.

Naruko blink and blink again, trying to comprehend the idea of the shinobi in front of her joking. She gasped as she realized that the shinobi in front of her had finally made a joke. Grinning at him, she said, "Well then if you call me a kitten then I will call you a machine."

"Machine?" The shinobi said. "Why are you going to call me machine?"

The blonde frown and shook her head, "I'm not going to tell you that would ruin the whole joke!"

"Joke?"

The small girl nodded. "Yes, what I said was a joke." She said hesitantly. "Haven't you ever made a joke with your friend?"

The shinobi didn't answer instead he stood up and shook the dust off his clothes. Naruko frowned when she saw that the sun was now in the middle of the sky, she hadn't realize that she had spent the past hour or two being in the orphanage. Time truly does fly when you have company.

"I will send you to your parents," he said. "They must be worried about you by now."

The blonde waved her hand off at his concern. "Don't worry," she said. "I haven't got any parents."

The shinobi nodded his head at her and asked, "But it is still not safe you to be here all by yourself."

"Haven't stopped me before," Naruko said dryly. "And I can take care of myself! Orphans are made of stronger stuff you know! It takes real brains to know how to survive in the streets."

"I still don't think that it would be a good idea for me to leave you by yourself," the shinobi said.

Naruko sighed. She can already guess that if she does not give into his demands that he would continue assisting that he will come with her. She may not be as socially smart like her classmates but she does know when to give in to demands.

"Alright," Naruko said. "You can take me to my favorite ramen stand."

The shinobi agreed and helped her up. His eyes widen slightly when he saw the whisker marks on her face but it was soon replaced with that impassive mask of his. Those marks always had that reaction but the boy didn't glare at her like the other adults instead he just asked her where it was.

The two of them walked in silence to Ichiraku.

Naruko wasn't fazed by the secret glares that the adults gave her and ignored the questioning looks from the shinobi beside her. The best way to not be fazed by the glares was to smile; smiling meant that she was telling them that it wasn't working.

She had learned long ago that crying didn't mean they would stop, it meant that they will continue.

Through she hadn't count on one of the civilians to stick out of their leg at the last-minute to cause her to fall.

She stumbled down to the ground and gritted her teeth, to prevent herself from crying in pain. She must have twisted her ankle or something; she wasn't that sure what was wrong with her leg.

The shinobi had stopped walking and notice her distress.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at her in concern.

Naruko smiled and answered cheerfully, "I'm very clumsy, shinobi-san so I might have hit something."

He arched his eyebrows and said, "In flat ground?"

"What can I say, I'm very clumsy." Naruko said, grinning at him.

The shinobi didn't seem convinced by her words instead he narrowed his eyes, looking around to find the culprit that hurt her.

She doubts that he will find the guy and even if he did, the guy will not get into trouble.

They always get a slap in the wrist instead of getting punish but if it had been her, it is a different scenario entirely.

"Let me check you at least."

The blonde opened her mouth to protest but was quickly silence from the look on the shinobi face. She watched as the shinobi gently touched her ankle, which caused her to wince in pain. He frowned at the response and sighed before taking her up from the floor.

"W-What are you doing?" Naruko cried as the shinobi put her on his shoulders.

She didn't want to be carried like some four-year-old kid.

It also felt strange for her to be carried by someone. No one has ever done such a thing for her and she wasn't considering the time when she had been unconscious. Anything to do with that night wasn't consider.

She tightened her grip on his shoulder, fearing that she will fall off when he started to walk faster.

He chuckled at her. "You act like that you never been carried in your life." He said.

"That 's because I had never been carried in my whole life, oh great shinobi-san," Naruko yelled.

The shinobi blinked his eyes at her sincere words but didn't give her any pitying looks.

Good.

She didn't want to be pitied by anyone not even from the kids. Looking up, Naruko smiled at the sight of the flying birds. They seemed so free and wild. One day, she would be like a bird. They were free to roam and didn't have the feeling like people were waiting for you to snap but that was how she felt about birds.

"Do you like birds?"

"They are nice," Naruko answered truthfully, "But I prefer toads more than birds."

"Two completely different species," the shinobi commented, as he turned left to the street.

"Very." Naruko agreed. "What animals do you prefer?"

"Crows."

The blonde tilted her head at him and grinned. "I think that suits you, very well."

The two of them stopped talking after that, both of them were intent of getting to the ramen stand as soon as possible.

They reached the ramen stand before half past twelve thanks to the shinobi's speed and Naruko was grateful, she didn't like the idea of coming there doing rush hour.

"Oji-san, three bowls of miso soup!" Naruko yelled as the shinobi put her down on the stools. Teuchi looked up from the counter and blinked his eyes at his favorite customer and then to the shinobi beside her.

"I will leave you now," the shinobi said to Naruko. "Make sure that you don't strain yourself with too much exercise."

The blonde pouted but didn't question his orders. She wasn't a doctor but even she knew when she should be taking it easy.

Turning around, Naruko opened her mouth to say thank you but was greeted by the sight of air. It seemed like her new mysterious friend had left her but it didn't matter.

What mattered to her was the food that was about to be served up.

"So how did you come to know Uchiha-sama?" Teuchi asked as he handed her first bowl of ramen.

"Uchiha-sama?" Naruko asked as she carefully positioned her chopsticks. "Oh…you are talking about Machine-san! I didn't even know that Machine is from the Uchiha clan."

"Machine?" Teuchi asked, shaking his head in amusement at her. "You don't call the heir of the Uchiha clan machine, Naruko!"

"He acts like a machine." Naruko commented. "And besides he doesn't act that snotty like Sasuke but then again Hinata-san is quite nice albeit shy."

Teuchi shook his head.

She had no doubt that he gave up trying to convince her to change her mind. He knows just how hard it was to change her mind.

After all, it took him a full two years to convince her to eat her vegetable and to eat with a chopstick.

That had that been embarrassing for her.

"There are certain behaviors that you should act like when you are with an heir of a ninja clan." The ramen stand owner informed her. "Disrespecting a clan is not the best way to make friends, Naruko."

"He didn't seem to mind." Naruko commented as she slurped her first bowl of ramen. "Almost seemed to be happy in my opinion."

The ramen stand owner looked at her in disbelief but Naruko ignored it and concentrated on her food. It had been nearly two days since the last time she had taste ramen. It was the best food in the whole wide world and nothing can beat that. Cooking was nice and everything but something about eating ramen in here made it feel special.

"So how has the academy been treating you?" Teuchi asked.

The blonde carefully ate her ramen as she mulled over whether she should tell him the truth or lie to him.

Both of them were good ideas. However, it will bring back the memories of this week and she wanted to forget about the bullying.

In the end, she went with the lying.

"Not bad," Naruko lied. "I'm getting along with the other kids alright."

The ramen stand owner smiled at her and told her that all her worrying was for nothing. She smiled at him and wondered how lucky that she was to have the ramen stand owner and his daughter for being there for her.

They were almost like family to her and it made her wish that she had her own parents with her.

"You alright, Naruko?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I'm good and Teuchi-oji-san…"

"Yes," Teuchi asked, smiling at her.

She blinked back the tears and said in a soft voice, "Thank you for accepting me."

The ramen stand owner blinked but softly smiled at her. She returned his smile and looked down at her as she thought about her parents. Even through her parents weren't here; she still had people who cared for her. The old Hokage, the ramen stand owners and maybe Hinata too.

They all cared for her in their own way and she would be damned if they got hurt.

Even if she didn't become one of the best ninjas the world produce, she wanted at least be strong enough to protect them from harm.

Just like how her parents had protected her from the Kyuubi.

They didn't abandon her and she shouldn't think otherwise, even if people say differently. If she didn't think like this than she would have another breakdown.

She had no intention of that happening and she will accomplish her dreams.

There will be a time when her dreams will come true, it might not be today or anytime soon but she will accomplish it.

* * *

**Author Note**: Please review.


End file.
